The Twelve Days of Shipmas Day 7: Steve and Alex
by Randomness Girl
Summary: Steve finds Alex spilling snow in his house.


**A/N: Any of you guys have Draw Cast? If you don't, go download it for free on the app store. Check out the account Steve and Alex to understand my headcannon a bit for this story.**

 **On the seventh day of shipmas, the author wrote to me,**

 **Short, Minecraft one-shot**

 **Anna paired with Kristoff**

 **Something Inside Out(ish)**

 **Some Jaya fluff,**

 **Cute negaishipping**

 **Fluttercord forever**

 **And the greatest ship, Rupphire's OTP!**

 **I don't own Minecraft, but I own the right to ship Steve and Alex!**

* * *

Steve gathered his few diamond ores and left the mine. He whistled as he walked out, thinking about the diamond sword he was going to make for a gift. When he came out, he saw the square sun setting over the horizon as the moon began to rise and take its place. He had to hurry home; he didn't have time to end up stuck in an army of mobs.

He was able to make it back luckily just as he saw a spiderjockey spawn about twenty blocks or so away. He pushed the stone button outside to open the iron door and rushed inside.

He sighed with relief, until he realized he was standing in snow. He looked down, puzzled, and lifted his foot. Why was there snow in his house?

"You're home already?!" a voice called out. He looked up and saw Alex carrying blocks of snow in her skinny arms.

Steve smiled, rolling his eyes. "Whaat are you doing, Alex?" he asked.

A snow block fell, scattering more snow on the floor. "Well, yesterday, you said you wished for snow for Christmas, and while you were gone, I went to the taiga to collect some snow for the house."

Steve shook his head, amused at the girl's antics. He wondered if she was always this crazy before she lost her memory; she certainly has made his life... interesting.

"I said that I was dreaming of a white Christmas, and that's a song," Steve explained. "Though I like what you did, why didn't you place the snow outside?"

Alex dropped her snow in shock. "Why didn't I think of that?!" she cried, hitting herself. She ran to the chest to take out her stone shovel that Steve helped her craft and began to shovel the snow, until Steve stopped her.

"Don't bother doing that," he said. "There are googlies outside, and I don't want you blowing up because some creeper 'needed a hug'." Alex had a weird thing of hugging googlies, and then dying. It repeats whenever she respawns. Steve didn't understand it, considering she acted like a tomboy most of the time.

Alex frowned. "Are you sure?" she asked. "I mean, I messed up again, and I'm not sure you like having a bunch of snow in your house." She sighed. "I really wish I had my memories back so I can understand stuff like this instead of making stupid mistakes."

Steve wrapped an arm around her. "Don't worry, everyone makes mistakes," he told her. "I mean, when I first left my parents and built my first house, I was so focused on finding diamonds, I ended up lost in a mine for days until I was shot by a skeleton and knocked into lava." He chuckled. "I lost most of the stuff I worked hard for that day."

"But you never burned a house down cooking, hugged a blaze, thought the sky was falling after being hit by a wool block, or thought to ship someone means to send them on a pirate ship," she muttered.

Steve hugged her tighter. "But without making mistakes, how can we learn and improve?" he asked. "Think about it: Notch didn't want us to be perfect right away. Where's the fun in that? Besides, I've recently made some stupid mistakes as well."

Alex looked up. "Like what?"

"Well, I was the one who made you think the sky was falling, leading our Draw Cast followers to hide in the Nether where my brother is banished. Plus, the time when someone asked if I like diamonds..." He stopped talking, not wanting to bring that up anymore.

He shook his head. "Anyway, you get my point."

Alex laughed. "I'm glad you're not perfect, then."

Steve tilted his head. "Why not?" he questioned.

Alex hugged him. "Because then I wouldn't have an interesting partner to help me in Minecraftia. You make having no idea of my past better for me."

Steve's heart began to thump with excitement as she said that. It was hard to hide his feelings for her, but he tried to, since she most likely wouldn't understand.

"You're a great friend, you know that?"

Steve's heart slightly dropped at the word "friend," but he let it go since the red-head girl didn't know how he felt about her.

"Yeah, I know," he replied, embracing the hug.


End file.
